The present invention relates to a process and shoe system for measuring information concerning moving sequences in running disciplines, and to value which can be calculated based thereon, particularly information concerning stride length, stride rate, stride time, and running time determined with the aid of a pair of running shoes having a transmitter and receiver in each shoe as well as a sensor which triggers emission of a signal when one of the shoes makes contact with the ground.
A process and system of this kind is disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 34 05 081 (which corresponds to the present assignee's allowed U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,445), wherein the forward shoe emits a first signal to the rearward shoe, each time there is ground impact with the shoe, while simultaneously transmitting an activation signal to a remote computer unit. The rearward shoe subsequently sends a second signal to the forward shoe, and from there, to the computer unit. Based on the time delay between receipt of these two signals, information concerning the leg or running speed, and/or stride length of the runner can be detected and emitted. In commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,312, a further development of this system is disclosed wherein the jump or flight time of the wearer's stride (occurring during a leap phase wherein both feet are off the ground) can be considered as well. To this end, a second sensor is provided in the other shoe to detect when the trailing foot is lifted off from the ground and, based upon the time and origin of signals from both shoes, movement characteristics of the user are determined.